And His Moods Keep Swingin’
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Lucy is giving up on Natsu ever feeling the way for her, that she does for him. After fighting with Gray,his mood keeps changing back and forth, and he won't leave Lucy alone! Watch out Lucy... LucyxNatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is my first fanfiction, hope ya like!!! Oh, and I don't, and probably never will, own Fairy Tail.

And his moods keep swingin'

Chapter one

Lucy sat with her head on the Fairy tail bar, in a daze. '_Of all the men … why's it gotta be that dumb ass, Natsu…? Every time we go on missions, I try to look good for him but does he say anything? Nooo__**'**__._

Lucy was beginning to lose hope of Natsu ever loving her back. She had tons of men drooling over her and could steal their hearts with just a smile. But the one guy who actually mattered was too naïve to notice how she felt.

Lucy shifted to another seat just as Gray came crashing over the bar, where she was sitting before. He jumped up completely naked and Lucy covered her eyes shrieking, "Gray put your damn clothes back on"!

He looked down, eyes wide, and Natsu waved his boxers in the air with an evil grin, "Look what I got stripper man!"

Jubia blushed and threw him another pair of pants from her stash, "Good luck Gray-sama" '_you sexy beast…'_, she thought.

Gray had already been losing the fight badly for the pasted 2 hours, and was getting mad, so he gathered up the rest of his ice magic and threw an attack that would have frozen Natsu solid, if he wasn't the Salamander of fire.

"Holy crap! Gray!" Natsu yelled and tried to shield himself from the blizzard that threatened to freeze the half guild. But he wasn't able to stop it in time.

After nearly being frozen to death, a lot of the guild members were mad, but didn't have to do anything because Lucy took care of it.

Lucy couldn't take anymore of the fighting and snapped, "Shut the hell up! You've been going at it for 2 hours!" Gray and Natsu stared at her wide eyed. "Everyday! You do this everyday, and I'm getting sick of it."

"But Lucy-" Natsu began but stopped when Lucy gave him a look that said 'I will shoot lasers from my eyes and kill you.'

"Alright, anything for you, Lu-chan." He pouted sitting down next to her at the bar and glaring at Gray.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at his comment, _'Since when does he ever say things like that?'_, but she let it go and went back to spacing out… until she felt something on her neck. She looked to the side and saw that Natsu had his face in hair.

She jumped up, brown eyes widening eyes, and shrieked, "Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"What's wrong? I just thought you smelled nice." He grinned innocently at her. But she thought she saw his eyes flash slightly.

'_Aw, is that all?'_ Lucy thought disappointedly. "W-well don't do it again, you can't go around smelling people like that, Natsu."

Natsu went to get up and stumbled slightly, bumping his head on the counter, he grabbed it groaning in pain, and sat back down. Mira walked over to their side of the bar.

"Lucy, I think you should take him home, I guess Gray's ice had an effect on him. I don't want him to collapse." Mira said.

"I'm ok, don't worry 'bout me" he grinned.

"No you're not! Natsu, you're taking to a plant, we're over here!", Lucy said shaking her head.

"Hey! How'd ya get over there, Lu-chan?!" Natsu said in amazement.

"I haven't moved, how'd you get over there?"

'_Why does he keep calling me 'Lu-chan'?' Lucy thought._

"I don't know!" Natsu laughed like a drunk man and stumbled across the room.

"See, what I mean. I don't think he can make it home by himself; I still have to work so I can't do it. And you're probably the only one he won't hurt." Mira said with concern.

They both turn around in time to see him standing on top of a table screaming, "Hey everybody look, Titanic!" and he leaned forward with his arms out, and fell off the table, "Hey! Why didn't anyone catch me?!"

"Uh, I think you're right, He probably wouldn't even make it outside without killing himself or breaking something." Lucy sighed getting up and walking over to Natsu.

"Hey… where we goin', Lu-chan?", Natsu asked like a child.

"Natsu, you're sick, I'm taking you home", she said helping him up and putting his arm around her shoulder to support him. They said 'Goodbye' to everyone as they were leaving.

"Hey look, Lu-chan! I'm a ninja! Ow…" Natsu yelled out leaning sideways,and hitting his head on the door frame on the way out.

"My God, Natsu. Be careful"

After they'd been walking for a while Lucy felt Natsu's head lean on her shoulder. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he smirked up at her, causing her to avert her eyes as a blush spread across her face.

Lucy looked around; they weren't on a main street, so they were the only ones out at that time of night. She avoided Natsu's gaze and stuttered. "Na-natsu, I thought I told you to stop smelling me…"

"Yeah, I know. But you smell so good, you know I just can't help it, love." Natsu said putting his face further into her neck. "Damn, I never noticed how cute you are really are."

'_OhMyGod! Why is he acting like this, did Gray's ice make him that sick_. _It shouldn't even affect him, He's a fire mage, for God's sake!' _Lucy started freaking out. She was so distracted, that she didn't see the wall that she accidentally slammed Natsu's face into.

"Ow!!! Lu-chan, why'd ya do that?!", Natsu howl out in pain,

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Lucy said. _'What's with these weird mood swings!'_

"Lu-chan, that hurt!" Natsu whined, as blood started to drip from his forehead.

"Oh crap! Natsu, I'm so sorry! My apartments this way, we can go there first."

She moved quickly and made it to her apartment in 5 minutes. She went into her apartment closing the door behind her. She pushed Natsu onto the couch and went to the bathroom to get some bandages and antiseptic.

As she was reaching for the first aid kit on the top shelf, she felt strong arms encircle her small waist. She squeaked as Natsu pulled her back against his muscular chest.

"That wasn't nice, love. You shouldn't hurt me like that." He whispered seductively in her ear and smirked when he felt her shiver.

'_I know I wanted his attention but I didn't think it'd be like this!'_,Lucy thought, somewhat startled by Natsu's sudden change. _'Oh god, how am I gonna get out of this?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

And his moods keep swingin'

Chapter two

"N-natsu, w-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered when she felt Natsu's hands slowly move to her hips.

When she felt Natsu's tongue flick down the back of her ear, she panicked and jumped out of his grasp, running out of the bathroom. Natsu grinned and chased after her. She got into the living room and hopped over the couch, but then he had her again.

"Natsu get off me!" Lucy yelled spinning out of his arms and kicking him in the face, he flipped over the couch and landed on his feet, grinning devilishly.

"That was a really nice kick, it just makes my flame burn hotter. You know I like em' fiery, baby!" Natsu growled out. Lucy tried to run into the kitchen, but Natsu grabbed her closing the half open door and spun her around slamming his mouth against hers.

She tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer. _'Oh my gosh, where'd he learn to kiss like this?! What happened to that dense, simple Natsu I love?! And __**why**__ doesn't he ever where a real shirt?! ,' _Lucy thought.

No matter how Lucy tried to resist, his comforting body heat made her body go against her wishes, and she stopped fighting the kiss. Her arms rapped around Natsu's neck and he pulled her closer, kissing her more fiercely than ever.

'_No! I should be pushing him away! Why won't my body listen?!',_ Lucy thought, completely failing to detach herself from Natsu.

Without breaking the kiss, he spun around and pressed her against the wall. The force caused a picture frame to fall off and hit Natsu on the head. He stumbled backwards away from Lucy and fell to the floor.

"Ow! C'mon, Lu-chan! You gotta reinforce those things!", Natsu whined.

'_What the hell is going on…', _Lucy thought snapping out of her daze_ 'His mood swings are getting bad, he's lost his mind!'_

"Natsu… what's the matter with you?" Lucy panicked.

"I don't know. Why, is something wrong?" He said looking up at her, rubbing his head with a questioning look.

Then it dawned on her _'His head! Every time he gets all freaky, it's after he hits his head. But he hits his head all the time, what did Gray do to him?"_

"Natsu, what's the last thing you remember doing?"

"When we came in, you pushed me on the couch… I think I hit my head. And now we're here. You look pretty, today Lu-chan", he said with an intoxicated look on his face reaching for her.

"Thanks Natsu. I think we should take a look at your head." Lucy blushed, moving away from his hand and heading to the bathroom to get the first aid kit from the shelf. Lucy went back into the living room to see Natsu rolling around in a circle on the floor, like a child.

"Natsu, C'mere a second." She said sitting down on the couch and opening the kit. _'Maybe I can find the problem.' _Natsu got off the floor and obediently sat down next to Lucy, laying his head in her lap happily.

Lucy ran her hands through his hair and started looking for bumps and injuries._ 'Well I don't feel anything diff-.' _Lucy's hand stopped when she felt a rather smooth and cold object in the back of Natsu's head_._

Lucy pushed some of his hair aside and saw a huge sheet of ice in the middle of Natsu's head. _'Wow… that is __**so **__random…'_

"Natsu? How the _hell_ could you not feel this? I mean, you're head had to be freezing, back here." Lucy said in exasperation.

"Oh yeah, it was kind of cold back there." Natsu said, grinning stupidly.

Lucy got a blow-dryer and tried to melt the big chunk of ice but the heat didn't so much as melt a layer. She ran around looking for something else to break the ice and picked up a hammer, and stopped to stare at it for a while, _'Nah'_, she thought and tossed it aside.

Then she poured a bucket of warm water over his head, and Natsu coughed shaking it off. In seconds, Natsu's heat dried his head but the ice was still there.

"What was that for Lu-chan?" asked staring at her in confusion.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" She smiled nervously.

After failing to melt the ice, Lucy realized that Gray's attack created a special kind of ice that only he could melt. Natsu natural body heat couldn't melt it and his fire might not work on it.

'_Damn magical ice! The attack must have separated his personalities and the ice is keeping then from getting back!' _Lucy thought in horror.

"Oh God! What should I do?!"

"Lucy, why are you screaming at the wall?" Natsu stared at her, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Natsu!" she said in embarrassment, when she realized, yes, she was in fact screaming at the wall.

She ran to her room and picked up a small la'cryma crystal Mirajane had given her as a gift, and used it to contact her.

"Oh, hello Lucy? You're using the crystal, is something wrong?" she said in surprise, at Lucy's panicked face.

"Yeah. Well you see, Natsu's having mood swings! A-and… it's weird!"

"Oh dear. Can you think of why?"

"I found some of Gray's ice on the back of his head, I think its freezing the connection in his brain, but I can't melt it. Is he still there?"

"No, he left about ten minutes after you. Don't worry it won't kill him or anything, he's had worse."

"Oh, that's good. But what am I gonna do now?" Lucy sighed.

"Well, you should just keep him with you until tomorrow, Gray will be back then."

"Are you crazy?! That's like an open invitation for him to molest me!"

"What do you mean?" Mira asked in confusion.

Lucy explained what happened, leaving out the part where he licked her ear and the part where he kissed her, right before the picture frame fell on his head.

"How did the picture frame fall on his head?" Mira asked confused.

"He tripped and slammed into the wall and it fell." Lucy lied quickly.

"Well, you'll be fine, just hit him in the head if something happens."

"This is a bad idea Mira-san. What if it hurts him even more?" replied worriedly, turning to look at Natsu sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"Don't worry about him, Lucy. He won't be hurt that easily." She smiled reassuringly.

"I hope you're right…", Lucy sighed closing the connection between the la'cryma crystals.

She turned around and walked over to the couch where Natsu was sleeping and looked down at him. _'I really hope he stays asleep for as long as possible… Wait! You're not supposed to sleep after you hit your head that hard! Damn.' _Lucy thought as she put her hand on Natsu's shoulder gently trying to shake him awake.

"Natsu you can't go to sleep, you might have a concussion" Lucy said.

"But Lu-chan it's almost one in the morning, I'm tired." Natsu whined without opening his eyes or even attempting to get up.

"Natsu! I said no sleeping!" Lucy yelled angrily and climbed over him, shaking him harder. She accidentally slammed his head into the wooden arm of the couch.

She heard a seductive chuckle and yelped, closing her eyes when she felt herself being flipped onto her back. When she opened her eyes she saw Natsu smirking down at her.

"That hurt a little, but I think we can continue where we left off. Where were we?", Natsu asked in amusement running his thumb over her lips.

'_No! How could I be so stupid?!'_, Lucy thought mentally smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Natsu, wait! This isn't the real you, you're just a little confused." She said in a cheerful convincing voice.

"No, this and that other personality you saw; are just different sides of me that never have an excuse to come out." Natsu said staring at her lips and lowering his face to hers.

"Sorry about this Natsu-" Lucy apologized reaching for a vase, and breaking it over his head.

"Ow! What the heck, Lu-chan!", He yelped rubbing his head and looking at her in shock.

"Sorry Natsu, my hand slipped" She lied, rubbing his head.

"I feel like you're trying to kill me…"

"Don't be silly, now let's put a bandage on you're head."


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

And his moods keep swingin'

Chapter Three

Lucy lay sleeping on the couch in her matching red tank-top and pajama shorts, she had been looking after Natsu until she thought it was safe for him to sleep. All night she had been trying to avoid him when his mood changed, and making up excuses when she hit him over the head with something.

She was so tire she couldn't go to her own bed, so she stayed on the couch and now she had the feeling she was being watched. She cracked an eye open and looked at the clock, _'6:45 am'_. She shifted her eyes to the side and saw Natsu in an arm chair across from her, leering.

"Natsu?" She asked sleepily. "How'd you turn back?"

"Tripped on a potted plant, hit my head. And don't worry, love, I didn't do anything to you while you were sleeping." Natsu said and grinned at her. "Love the pajamas by the way."

"Idiot. You better not have, because I would've thrown something at you and attacked you… again."

"That wasn't very nice, love. When you threw pepper in my face I could have sneezed and set this place on fire."

"Well, you shouldn't have tackled me. The pepper was just a distraction."

"That wasn't a tackle, I just happened to trip and fall on you."

"Lies! I saw the look in your eyes!"

"That wasn't a tackle, Lucy. I can show you a _real _tackle." A wicked smirk spread across his face.

"No, that's ok…"

"You know you secretly want me to. When I get a hold of you, you know you can't deny me. I can tell from your reactions."

"Yeah right, I bet you figured that out when I hit you with the bat. Anyway, I try to slip out of your grip and get away, but you keep pulling me back. I'll always get away somehow."

"You really think you could escape me? Start running, babe", Natsu smirked in amusement, crouching into a predatory position.

Lucy's eyes widened and she jumped off the couch, running for the door, but Natsu appeared suddenly in front of her, blocking it. And Lucy backed up laughing nervously.

"Don't be shy, come to me, my love. I'll show you what you've been missing." He stepped towards her with his arms outstretched.

'_Can this really be my Natsu? Why doesn't he show any signs of wanting me normally, though?_' Lucy thought confused.

He pulled her to his chest, leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I'm feeling beastly, I might just let the dragon out."

'_Whoa! I like this __**way**__ too much!' _Lucy thought and tried to back out of his arms, but this grip didn't loosen.

"I'm not letting you go, I left you alone while you were sleeping, that's all the time I'm going to give you. We can continue where we left off, now that you're awake." He grinned, almost charmingly, moving a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

~X~

Later that morning Lucy walked through the Fairy Tail doors dragging a tied up, screaming Natsu behind her on a rope. The whole guild went silent and watched as she walked straight up to Gray and said in a hauntingly calm voice, "Fix this."

"She's crazy everybody run!" Natsu yelled, but was stopped when Lucy glared down at him in a way that could turn people to stone.

"W-wha, I don't-" Gray stammered.

"Fix this now or I will make sure you never mold ice again." Lucy growled, showing him the ice at the back of Natsu's head.

"But that ice isn't easy to melt, there's no telling how long it will take!" Gray said in disbelief, looking at her and pointing at Natsu's head.

"Then you better start now, and hope to God it melts soon." She said demonically.

"Aye!" He chirped like Happy, in fear. Building up energy, he put his hands on the sheet of ice, ignoring Natsu's protests. Lucy walked away.

"Lu-chan, where are you going?!" Natsu yelled, but was disregarded as Lucy walked over to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning glasses.

Mira smiled when Lucy approached and asked, "Eventful night?"

"You have no idea." Lucy mumbled dryly, looking at her. "I didn't get much sleep. I woke up at six forty-five, only to be practically molested and then pushed onto a table, where he nearly kissed the life out of me. It was like reverse CPR, I tell ya!"

Mira raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy intently, wanting her to continue. She tried desperately to hide a smirk and not laugh so she didn't upset the younger girl.

"But it gets worse, Mira-san." Lucy leaned towards her, eyes wide.

"No! What happened?" tried to sound surprised.

"I kind of liked, no ones ever held me the way he did. I felt so wanted, I mean, I hit him repeatedly and he kept coming back!" She pointed at Natsu, still tied up on the floor arguing with Gray.

"Oh my! But how'd you get him back to that weird, drunk-child Natsu?"

"He was normal for about ten seconds, and he just stopped and stared down at me in shock, because we were still on the table." She blushed. "So I took the chance to tackle him, and I tied him up with my whip, until I found some rope."

"You keep rope lying around you house?" Mira smirked, mind wandering

"Don't make weird assumptions, Mira-san.", Lucy blushed.

"Sorry, what happened next?"

"He started flirting with me again, so I left him on the couch and went to get ready to come to the guild."

"Wow."

"I know. When I came out to get him, he launched himself off the couch, but missed me. He hit his head on the table and then I yelled at him and dragged him here."

"That's so romantic, spending the night with a lover. The passion!"

Lucy's mouth dropped, "No it's not! It was insane and I could have died!"

~45 Minutes Later~

"Hey Lucy, I finally melted it Gray!" Gray called from the middle of the guild room and Lucy got off her barstool to go look.

"Gray! Put some damn clothes on!" someone yelled from the back.

Gray looked down in surprise and Jubia threw him another pair of pants, which he put on quickly.

Natsu looked around and blinked as though he'd just woken up, then his eyes stopped on Lucy and he just stared at her, as if realizing something.

"Natsu?" Lucy said uncertainly, looking at him on the floor.

"Luce… please untie me, I'm kind of hungry." he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's ok, everybody! He's back to his stupid self!" Gray shouted walking away.

"What! I dare you to say that again! Lucy, untie me!" Natsu growled, but stopped when he heard her laughing.

Lucy had sat down next to him on the floor, laughing like she had never laughed before, "Amazing! I never thought I'd be so glad to have the normal annoying Natsu back."

She untied the ropes and helped him get up. She started to walk away, thinking, _'But I'll miss his attention, just a little bit_'. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Natsu say something.

"Hey Luce…can I talk to you?" Natsu said, dragging her away before she could answer.

"Are you ok, you got hit in the head a lot?" She replied, nervously following behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm a dragon slayer it won't hurt me too bad." Natsu muttered looking around for a place with less people. He dragged her to an empty hallway, then, he turned to look at her.

"Lucy…I'm sorry that I caused you all that trouble. I remember all that happened and all I said, and I couldn't control it. They really are just other insane parts of me I don't let out."

'_What he knew the whole time?' _Lucy thought in amazement_._

"Lucy, you know how I said, I never noticed how cute you are? Well you're beautiful and I've always known that." Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes, blushing. "I just wanted you're attention but it went really wrong!"

Lucy was momentarily stunned, but then a smile spread across her face, and she laughed. "Yeah. It went horribly, horribly wrong. But that's ok, I'll get over it.

She threw her arms around Natsu's neck, and stood on her toes to kiss him. It took Natsu by surprise, but he pulled her closer and returned the kiss.

They were so distracted, that they did not see Mirajane and Gray look out from behind a wall and high-five each other with a smirk.

"Lucky she came in when she did, that ice wouldn't have lasted another hour." Gray and Mira laughed.

"That 8 hour ice of yours comes in handy. The way you made it seem like it was accidental was amazing." Mira giggled.

"Thanks. But the personality shift potion you slipped him was pretty powerful stuff, and I can't believe you could link it to the ice so well." Gray smirked, as he and Mira left Lucy and Natsu alone, to go cause havoc in other peoples' love lives.


End file.
